


Safehouse

by hiyulaye



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyulaye/pseuds/hiyulaye
Summary: Jason is just settling down for a long deserved nap, when he discovers an unexpected guest. Aka Tim is hurt and scared and Jason is a good older brother.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252





	Safehouse

Rain thundered down on the window as Jason groaned into his pillow and tried to get comfortable on the bed. It had been a rough night, what was supposed to be a meeting with an informant had turned into a trap. He’d ended up fighting the lackeys of a drug lord he’d brought down last week, only for them to come together under a new leader, seeking their revenge. Although they didn’t have the skill, they had the numbers, and it’d been far from an easy battle. Alas, he’d managed to get away without serious injuries, although the nasty bruise on his stomach would be hurting for a week, at the very least. Jason groaned and turned around, dragging the covers further up. And that’s when he heard it. It was barely noticeable over the heavy fall of the rain, but as Jason laid still in his bed he heard it again, a noise coming from the living room. In one smooth move he was out of the bed, the gun he kept under his pillow in his hand, and trained on the figure moving in his living room.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” he sneered, finger squeezing the trigger. He then watched as the figure visibly startled and stumbled, tripping and landing with a painful thud in an ungraceful heap on the floor. “Ow” came a sadly familiar voice, and Jason squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, cursing every god he knew.  
“_Replacement?_ What the hell are you doing here?” he groaned, reaching out to hit the light switch and lowering the gun to hang loosely at his side. Tim was sprawled out face down on the floor.  
  
“I didn’t know you were here, sorry” Tim said, pushing himself up to stand. “If I knew I wouldn't have come”.  
“Hold on,” Jason said, alarmed, “you use my safehouse when I’m not here?”.  
“Oh, shit- uh” Tim looked lost. “S-sorry, won’t do it again”. He was inching closer to the window he no doubt come in from, but that wasn’t what made Jason pause, nor was it the absolute shit and insencere apology. No, the thing that made him stop was the way the kid was moving.  
  
Tim was using his cape almost like a shield, hiding in it. If he hadn’t been a former bat boy himself he wouldn’t have caught it. But alas, he’d tried to use the trick himself when he was younger and had gotten a little reckless during patrol, trying to avoid Bruce’s, or worse, Alfred’s scoldings. And when noticing that, other small details quickly grew into a pattern.  
  
The way Tim’s eyes were a little too wide to be normal, and the way the normally cool and sarcastic robin was stuttering, usually reserved only for Steph when she was in a particularly teasing mood. Tim was shaken. And if it had been a year ago, Jason wouldn’t have cared. He’d let the boy crawl out of his window again and never think twice about it. But recently they’d reached some sort of truce. And, grudgingly, Jason could admit that he’d come to think of Tim a little bit like a brother. The little fucker had grown on him, in all his annoying little ways. And now the annoyance was inching back further, eyes flickering toward the window.  
  
“Stop” Jason said, weariness finding its way into his tone. Tim flinched back, and Jason stilled. He thought they’d moved past that stage of their relationship, but, wait, that wasn’t it either was it? He tested the theory and reached out for Tim, and the smaller man flinched back again.  
  
“Jesus, kid” Jason said, brows furrowing, “What happened?”.  
“Nothing” Tim said, too quickly, and at Jasons doubtful silence, added “Just a rough night on patrol, I-uh, just needed to patch myself up real quick, yours was closest”. Jason narrowed his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, considering. Tim’s gaze was steady, but, Jason noticed, still cagey.  
  
“Alright” the older man drawled. Tim’s shoulders went down a bit in barely noticeable relief.  
“Let me see the injuries”. Tim went stiff, and Jason’s gaze bore down on his.  
“No, I’ll do it myself later” Tim said. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You said you had to do it fast, and my place was closest. And behold, you’re here” Jason said, gesturing with his arm at the apartment, “Show me the wound Timmers and you’ll be out in five”. Jason took a step forward and Tim immediately mirrored the move to take a step backwards. But when he did it, he gasped in pain and stumbled. The cape fluttered only for a second, but enough for Jasons eyes to zero in at the white liquid dragging down his little brothers inner thigh. The tights shredded to pieces. Tim quickly pulled the cape tighter around himself, but the damage was already done.  
  
For a second Jason just stared at him, and Tim looked back with wide eyes. The kid opened his mouth but no words came out as they looked at each other. A few more seconds passed, and then Tim’s expression twisted into something so fucking painful Jason's breath caught in his throat.  
  
“Jesus, _Tim_” he said. And Tim, Tim fucking choked on whatever half assed explanation he was going to give. Instead all that came out was a little noise, soft, broken. That was all it took. In a second Jason was in front of him, arms around him and holding him close as Tim fell into the embrace. Tiny choked out sounds were muffled against Jason’s chest, and it might’ve as well have been full out screaming coming from a Bat, hands grasped the older mans shirt like an anchor. Jason only clutched him tighter, the boy shaking apart in his grasp.  
  
“Tim”, Jason said carefully, “Who?”. Tim clutched tighter and hid against his chest. For a moment all that could be heard was the younger boys harsh breathing and cut off sobs.  
“H-He wanted revenge” was all the kid got out, voice garbled and thick from crying, but Jason heard it as clear as if he’d been shouting it from the rooftops. Jason held the boy impossibly closer, warm hot rage lighting up every single molecule of his being. Ra’s was going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> FIrsT timE gEtting duNKed oN, kindA nERVous. (please be nice I don't know what the hell I'm doing, wtf is html even?!)


End file.
